Escape from Hell Itself
by MCGSCEFFAAWHETJH55555
Summary: "It was probably one of the weirdest days ever. Not like the usual torture of the daily life of most people, something felt different." Based on a Garry's Mod Gamemode called HL2Survival, OC. Rated T for swearing. First Fic. Trying hard to make it go along canonically.
1. Intro

**INTRO PART 2**

20th May 2027

In the dusty, plain and empty corridors of a certain apartment complex in City 17 is dull emotions and plain faces. Everyone is about half-starved or so. Christopher Millermen couldn't care less. It has been twenty years since the Universal Union invaded and Chris hasn't seen his family in a while...Unfortunately, he found out the fate of one of his brothers. Turned into a mind-controlled augmented Overwatch soldier. From time to time, he would see his brother but would never make an attempt to communicate as he already knew, that wasn't his brother anymore.

In one of the rooms, lay Liz and Ben. No-one knew their last names but apparently, they were hiding in plain sight. The Universal Union or the Combine could not recognize them but they could care less. Liz had brunette hair, with striking blue eyes and a normal Citizen uniform. Ben had very short black hair with a small stubble and the same uniform which all Citizens wear.

Chris was in a room with Tom...they were friends ever since they played some video games together back in the normal days. What was weird though, they never thought something from a game could come true in real life. Indeed, they have played a certain video game which has the Combine and other features which made it a good game. They were talking about anything they should do to get away from this apartment complex.

"We can't join the Resistance now! We're under heavy watch."

Tom had tried to explain to Chris, the rather simple-minded one.

"It's not a good idea to go there, they got the roof blown off and the doors are locked shut."

Chris started to be angry.

"Then how 'bout we make a plan?"

"Forget it."

There was no persuading Tom. Just then, they heard loads of gunfire and some Civil Protection officers came in the building and barricaded it shut. Something was very wrong with this. No-one was brave to ask any questions. Then they had started shooting at something...zombies, headcrab-controlled humans who have no control over what they are doing. Some idiot lobbed a grenade just right in the middle of his team and it blew up. It blocked the escape.

"Holy shit, man. What are we gonna do?" Tom started panicking a bit.

"I say we go and get their weapons and supplies, we can't trust the Combine to take care of this!"

"Shut the FUCK up!" Ben had always been rude to Chris, reasons are unknown.

"Well Ben, want me to persuade you otherwise?" Chris ran downstairs to try and bring every single piece of anything important. He came back up with a few USP Match pistols, a couple of modified MP7A1s, a radio, some food and a lot of ammo.

"Come on, I cannot lug all of this shit up!"

Tom went down to help. Ben however just helped himself and Liz. Chris just loaded his pistol up and looked around for any sort of entrance the zombies would use.

"What the hell's happening?"

Just then-

_****_


	2. Author's note

**AUTHORS NOTE 1**

Hello, just to let you know, this is my first fanfiction and ermm...some of the characters are based on the people I know. You should go ahead and try it. It's a nice gamemode for Garry's Mod. So, if you want to add me on Steam, the name's the same as the one in here, MCGSCEFFAAWHETJH55555.

So, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 1

The Fall Chapter 1

****

"What the hell was that?" Tom was startled, Liz was shaking a bit and Ben was trying to calm her down.

"We have to check that out." Chris had been curious enough to go look.

Chris saw the battle outside through a war-torn window that was charred with fire. A few citizens had come up with the idea of protecting their side of their apartments.

Chris saw Matt, Edd, Nick and a few other citizens defending their room from their own windows. They weren't holding up very well. Chris was really pissed that this had to happen to everyone...except the Combine so he just jumped down through the window.

"Chris, what the FUCK are you doing?"

Chris didn't reply, he just ran and shot a few zombies along the way with one magazine of the custom USP Match he had taken with him. Tom went down after him with his modified MP7A1 and started covering him.

Chris was going to save his other friends no matter what. It was all he had left.

Meanwhile, Matt, being the guy who was competitive, kept shooting most of the zombies and saying his kills out loud. Edd was facepalming while shooting due to him getting frustrated with Matt's remarks. Nick and Pete were shooting all that went through the cade.

"Yeah, you fucking like that, eat this motherfucker!"

"Matt, just shut up."

The spraying sounds of the modified MP7A1's gunfire was enough to alert them of other survivors.

"Matt, Edd? You alright?"

Chris was bolting up the stairs followed by Tom who was shooting whatever zombie Chris had missed.

"Yeah, we're so totally fine, Get the FUCK over here!"

The barricade broke down and Chris heard the splintering of wood and some screams. He ran as fast as he can toward the scene and all he saw was blood, gore, some human remains and his friends jumping off the window.

"Oh fucking come on!"

Chris and Tom ran back down and met up with Matt, Nick, Edd and Pete...along with the few other survivors.

"There's no time for introductions! Where's your place, Chris?" Nick explained.

Nick had short bright hair, a one-of-a-kind mustache, blue eyes and the local C17 uniform. Pete was bald, had no hair whatsoever and brown eyes. Matt had ginger hair, a broad chin and a scar from long ago. Pete was tall and had blond hair with a brown mustache.

"Ummm errrr, my place is right behind me."

They all slowly walked and watched out for any zombies. There weren't any so Chris was curious if they were taking breaks.

They then introduced the random citizens with them.

"Chris, Tom, This is Frank and Majors."

Chris and Tom were introduced to a very young man and an old guy in his 40s and had an iconic mustache and beard. They then rested, cleaned their guns and rested however they could.

Somewhere else, a scream echoed...


End file.
